Don't call me Senpai
by Xelako
Summary: She is a medic and a new ANBU member. She is small and thin, and he thinks she is probably the weakest ANBU member. He is a captain and thinks lowly of her. This is her first mssion with him and it all was going well enough until they were betrayed by a spy from Kirigakure. How will this change his opinion on her? KakashiXOC


Prologue I felt something hit the back of my neck. It stringed like a bee sting and I quickly raised my hand only to find a small dart on my neck. I janked it from my skin and stared at liquid clear liquid still inside of it and my blood on the tip. "Senpai?" I heard my teammates voice as I felt my vision darken. I was out on a mission at kirigakure and we had been forced to cross a lake by foot. We where a four man team and I couldn't think of someone able to sneak up on four ANBU. "Look out!" I shakily grabbed my kunai hoping that I could stay awake until the enemy was taken care off. I was the Captain of this mission, I could not let this green ANBUs die on their fist mission. Shuriken where thrown at us and we easily deflected them. I received help from one of the ANBU named Botan to deflect a shuriken. I nodded as I was gasping for air fighting the dizziness that the poison caused me. My eyesight was blurry and I fell to my knees on the surface of the water. I heard someone scream my name but I started to loose control over my chakra and my knees started to sink. That's when all went black. I woke up with a headache and 2 blankets covering my body. Bandages covering my head and the back of my name stiff and probably swollen. I raised my hand to look at the skin on my forearms to see an angry rash covering my skin. "Senpai!" I heard an exited whisper. I don't know how she managed to sound pleased while whispering at me. "I'm glad you are awake. I was worried you'd enter a comatose state Senpai." She smiled slightly like a nurse would while telling me it was all going to be okay. Ah yes, the new medic. Thanks God the medic didn't die here, we need more medics for the ANBU blackops and we sure as hell don't need to lose one more. Medics are normally unprepared for field work and this girl looked young and inexperienced. "Whe... Where?" My throat was tight and I had a burning sensation every time I spoke. "The others?" Her smile faltered and she started fetching a water bottle from her brown travel bag. She helped me sit against the tree and I realized we were hidden in between the trees on large hammocks big enough for 3 people to lay down comfortably. I raised an eyebrow at the hammock and thought it was the most comfortable thing I've ever laid in during a misión. We were high enough to be unnoticed by animals and even some gennin ninjas. "They died, I killed Hideki." She frowned "he poisoned our water supply with a neurotoxin in a weird solution that made us be less attentive to us surroundings. That's why we didn't felt other people following us." She raised a hand to remove my ask and I turned away from her touch. "Don't" I managed to growl with my sore throat. She let her hand drop and glared at me. "Oh don't be a cry baby! I've been taking care of you for 2 days and I've seen your face." My eyes widened, two days is a lot of time. She must have been carrying my body through the forest and trying to keep me alive while scaping from the enemy. I realized she had dark circles under her brown eyes and deduced she had probably stayed up for two days guarding my unconscious body and keeping me stable. I pulled down my mask. "Drink," she ordered after her frown decreased. She raised the bottle to my lips and the water hurt my sore throat. I grimaced at the water and she pulled up my mask. She looked worried and tired. "You had an allergic reaction to the anesthetic that they shot you. Your throat was swolen and you couldn't breathe so I had to shove a tube inside your throat." She explained why she had to see my face and I just nodded, my neck still in pain. She started some hand seals and her hands developed a green glow, she placed one on my forehead and the other at the back of my neck. Her cold fingertips started massaging my neck and forahead and I had the same sensation of being injected with morphine. I sighed happily in utter relief and I looked into her eyes realizing I didn't even bother to learn her name thinking that she would be to weak for the ANBU. With that in my mind I drifted to sleep.

© 2014 Microsoft

Términos

Privacidad y cookies

Desarrolladores

Español


End file.
